


случайно влюблённый.

by anamustdie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Misunderstandings, POV Sirius Black, wolfstar
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamustdie/pseuds/anamustdie
Summary: Сириус думает, что знает Ремуса как никого другого. Пока не столкнулся с ним - в прямом смысле слова, - и посмотрел на Ремуса так, как не смотрят на друзей.И с тех пор Сириус думает слишком много, а ещё чувствует и фантазирует, и всё это вина Ремуса Люпина.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	случайно влюблённый.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Accidentally in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641454) by [Charlstonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlstonnie/pseuds/Charlstonnie). 



Сириус буквально всё сам себе надумал. И, как ни странно, даже не подозревал об этом, терзаясь как минимум две недели. Именно столько времени ему потребовалось, чтобы расставить всё по полочкам и прийти к довольно чёткому выводу, перевернувшему его мир с ног на голову. А именно: он был влюблён в Ремуса Люпина.

Но хуже всего было то, что он совершенно не хотел этого — не хотел любить Ремуса. То есть, он был бы не против, да, но при других обстоятельствах. Например, если бы существовал хотя бы призрачный шанс, что, расскажи он о своих чувствах, это не разрушило бы их дружбу. А он был уверен, что именно это с их взаимоотношениями и произойдёт. Кроме того, его действительно беспокоил то, как остальные отреагируют на это откровение; а ещё всевозможные последствия, представляющиеся ему во всех оттенках чёрного.

Собственно поэтому Сириус решил, что не будет любить Ремуса. И, справедливости ради, стоит отметить, что он неплохо справлялся. Он отвлекался на всё, чтобы не думать о Ремусе: заранее делал домашнее задание, помогал Хагриду садить тыквы, привел в порядок свой шкаф и даже написал просроченное эссе по трансфигурации с таким энтузиазмом, что заставил профессора МакГонагалл смутиться. Не говоря уже об общем шок-эффекте остального класса.

И всё это правда работало, пока он не оказался с Ремусом наедине. И теперь ничто из этого больше не помогало ему. Стоит заметить, что большую часть времени они были наедине в их комнате. Вместе делали домашку, тусовались в общей гостиной, вместе гуляли по замку ночами. Так что Сириус, хотел он того или нет (скорее нет), начал избегать друга, с каждым разом придумывая всё более творческие оправдания, чтобы не сидеть у камина в гриффиндорской гостиной, случайно замечая необычный оттенок радужки Ремуса — эти невероятные глаза, и какой красивый оттенок обретают его волосы, когда в них путается свет от огня в камине.

Вот только в какой-то момент всё дошло до того, что избегать Ремуса было уже недостаточно. Он думал о нём на занятиях, на перерывах, вечерами, когда бродил по замку перед сном, утром после пробуждения. И даже когда засыпал. И чем больше он старался не думать о Ремусе, тем хуже у него это получалось. Он не мог не заметить, что и Ремус, и попытки избежать его общества стали сириусовской навязчивой идеей.

Сириус даже начал бояться Филча. Старый брюзга долгое время охотился на Мародёров, надеясь поймать друзей с поличным. К счастью, пока у него выходило из рук вон плохо, хотя недавней ночью у него почти получилось.

Всё началось с того, что Джеймс сказал, что моральный дух Слизерина обязан быть подорван перед предстоящим матчем между ним и Хаффлпаффом. Так что в полночь, когда весь замок крепко спал, четверо пройдох выскользнули из башни Гриффиндора, держа курс на раздевалки.

Всё шло гладко — коридоры были пусты, а ночь была достаточно ясной, и им даже почти не приходилось подсвечивать себе дорогу. Так что да, всё было просто отлично, пока они не добрались до раздевалки слизеринской команды по квиддичу. Дверь казалась совершенно обычной, но как только они коснулись старого замка, просто из ниоткуда раздался невероятно ужасающий пронзительный вой. Он пронёсся по пустынным и тихим коридорам Хогвартса, проникая во все щели и углы. Квартет в ужасе переглянулся.

— Шухер! — закричал Джеймс, и всё четверо сорвались с мест.

Впереди раздался неприятный брюзжащий голос Филча, и они, не останавливаясь, повернули назад. Мародёры бежали так быстро, как только могли, сворачивая в пустые коридоры и ныряя в потайные ходы. Казалось, они оторвались, но голос смотрителя снова раздался где-то рядом.

— В право! — крикнул Джеймс.

— В лево! — синхронно с ним крикнул Сириус.

Они рванули, но когда Сириус обернулся, то увидел только Ремуса, такого же растрёпанного и запыхавшегося, как и он сам.

— Где они? — крикнул Сириус, сворачивая в коридор.

— Они повернули… туда… в другую сторону… — голос Ремуса срывался, дыхание перехватывало.

— Сюда!

Они резко повернули и нырнули — упали — за высокую статую посреди коридора. Сириус и Ремус, громко и тяжело дыша, прижались спинами к холодной каменной стене, и некоторое время стояли полностью неподвижно. Только дыхание разряжало глухую тишину. Внезапно раздалось странное жужжание, и Сириус краем глаза уловил движение — стена позади них словно пропала, и они оба упали назад. Из ниоткуда Сириус услышал тихий стон. Он потерял равновесие, споткнулся, а затем приземлился на что-то мягкое, от чего стон раздался ещё раз, на это раз громче.

— Ух, — вырвалось у Сириуса, и он на секунду замер совершенно неподвижно, стараясь отдышаться. Когда дыхание более или менее нормализовалось, до него дошло, что то мягкое нечто, на которое он упал, — это Ремус, который точно так же пытался отдышаться. Ему было объективно сложнее, потому что его придавливало к полу безвольным телом Блэка. Ремус полностью смягчил падение, и Сириус мысленно поблагодарил его сотню раз за это. Его тело было таким мягким, теплым и от него так чудесно пахло…

Как от него пахло?! Сириус замер. Почему он подумал об этом? Почему он вообще обратил на это внимание? Он не имел понятия. Знал только, как сильно не хотел потерять это тепло. Ему было так уютно и приятно. Так сильно приятно, да…

— Фу, Сириус. Ты тяжелый. Слезь с меня.

Сириус не успел ответить — его безжалостно скинули с себя сильные руки. Он встал, слегка недовольный, и поправил мантию.

— Не обязательно быть таким жестоким, — пробормотал он.

Ремус не обратил на это внимание, только спросил:

— Где мы вообще находимся? _Люмос!_

Сириус моргнул раз, второй, а потом перед его глазами возник огонёк света. Парень довольно ясно видел бледное лицо Ремуса, его поднятую вверх руку, с зажатой в кулаке палочкой.

Они были в туннеле. Стены тут мокрые, а потолок слишком низкий. Ну, это по мнению Сириуса.

— Интересно, куда ведёт этот лаз, — буркнул себе под нос Блэк, вытаскивая палочку и освещая её ярким кончиком дорогу перед собой. Конца туннеля рассмотреть не получалось. Сириус сделал вперёд несколько шагов, но его остановила тёплая рука Ремуса, схватившая его за плечо.

— Пойдём. Мы вернемся сюда завтра. Нужно вернуться в комнату до того, как Филч поднимет на уши весь замок.

Сириус не понимал, почему слушался. Обычно он топил за своё, но тут почему-то уступил. Сириус чувствовал, что должен сделать. Нет, не так. Он уступил, потому что слишком слаб и не может отказать Ремусу.

Он впервые осознал, что между ними произошли перемены. А потом его ударило озарением, что изменилось _всё_. Например, он заметил, что смотрит на Ремуса без всякой на то причины. Просто потому, что он сидит рядом. Он не понимал, откуда и зачем знает, какого оттенка глаза Ремуса, хотя едва ли мог вспомнить, какого цвета глаза у остальных Мародёров. И Сириус мог бы как-то пережить всё это, если бы не тот факт, что когда он говорит с Ремусом, то будто нет ничего и никого вокруг. Его мысли были в полнейшем хаосе, и он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме этих светлых волос и глаз, мягких губ, слегка покрасневших щёк и осторожных движений. Пару раз Ремус перехватывал его взгляд, и Сириус пропадал. Это его невероятно злило. Он даже боялся подумать, что случиться, если Ремус узнает о его случайном… влиянии. Воспринял бы он это как шутку? Как оскорбление? Извращение? Болезнь? Другими словами, представить более страшную катастрофу вряд ли было бы возможно.

И он наконец понял, что проблему нужно решать, когда Мародёры в который раз собрались в общей гостиной. Они остались одни — остальные разошлись по комнатам — и у них были лучшие места у камина. Джеймс и Питер старательно писали эссе на Заклинания; Ремус, уже давно справившийся со своей работой, вытянул ноги на стуле и читал книгу, а Сириус, который тоже собирался заняться эссе, облокотился на спинку стула Ремуса и наслаждался теплом от огня. Это было так чудесно и спокойно, что он бы хотел продлить этот момент. Сириус чувствовал, что теряется в нём. Его мысли замедлились и плыли словно сами собой. Внезапно он почувствовал, как теплые пальцы вплетаются в его волосы и начинают легонько массировать кожу головы.

Он резко открыл глаза и посмотрел на Ремуса. Тот продолжал читать, а его левая рука, будто сама по себе, спокойно лежала на голове Сириуса. Он выглядел таким прекрасным в своем слегка большом бежевом свитере и со своими светлыми волосами, в которых путался свет огня. На секунду Сириус подумал, что хочет, чтобы каждый его вечер в течении следующего полувека был вот таким. И чтобы они так же сидели рядом у камина, а его свет гладил светло-каштановые, пробранные сединой волосы Ремуса, путался в морщинках у глаз, и чтобы книга была интереснее. Он прикрыл глаза и отдался на растерзание нежным прикосновениям друга и фантазиям. Рука Ремуса опускалась всё ниже и ниже, слегка поглаживая и проводя мягкими подушечками пальцев по всей длине шее, зачёсывала волосы на затылке. Сириус почувствовал, как его охватила дрожь возбуждения, которая медленно расплывалась от груди, пока…

Он в ужасе открыл глаза. О нет. Это зашло слишком далеко. Он определённо не должен был этого чувствовать. Сириус внезапно вскочил и, бормоча что-то про усталость, выбежал из гостиной. Быстрый душ помог немного отрезвить мысли, и он поспешно нырнул в кровать, глухо задернув за собой шторы. Когда остальные вернулись в комнату, он притворился, что спит, и только после того, как ребята, наконец, потушили свет, Сириус перевернулся на спину и упёрся взглядом в потолок.

Что это такое вообще было? Как он мог отреагировать вот _так_ на такое невинное прикосновение? На прикосновение _друга_. В конце концов, они часто до этого касались друг друга, обнимались, никогда он не чувствовал ничего такого. Он терзался мыслями до двух часов ночи, пока, наконец, не пришел к конкретным выводам.

Во-первых: у Сириуса нет проблем с тем, чтобы быть влюблённым в парня. Только с тем, что это Ремус. И не потому, что это именно Ремус, а потому что Ремус — его друг, потому что если бы Ремус был бы Ремусом, но не его другом, а, скорее кем-то вроде приятеля, и его можно было бы поцеловать или сделать что-то такое, что с друзьями не делают, то у Сириуса не было бы проблем.

Во-вторых: поскольку Ремус его друг, Сириус ничего не может сделать с той безнадёжной ситуацией, в которой он оказался, потому что он никогда не посмеет поставить их дружбу под удар. Он слишком дорожит их отношениями, чтобы пожертвовать ими ради призрачной возможности получить _настоящие отношения_.

В-третьих: ситуация совершенно неприемлема, потому что Сириус не может контролировать себя, зато может случайно навредить их взаимоотношениям. А этого ни в коем случае нельзя допустить!

И, наконец, в четвёртых: чтобы разрешить ситуацию, нужно как можно быстрее забыть эту глупую и безнадёжную влюблённость в Ремуса.

Однако тот факт, что Сириус пришел к этим четырём выводам, это не приблизило его к решению проблемы ни на йоту. Прежде всего, он должен был придумать: а) как разлюбить; б) как не спалиться перед всеми до выполнения пункта «а».

Но это он оставил на утро. Потому что процесс размышления над всем этим был куда утомительнее, чем он мог себе представить.

Сириус проснулся рано утром, пока в комнате все спали. Он очень быстро оделся и выскользнул из Гриффиндорской башни, направляясь к единственному месту, где можно было найти ответ на свой вопрос. Он пошел к Лили. Он знал, что Эванс всегда встаёт очень рано по воскресеньям, чтобы отправить сову родителям. Она делала так каждую неделю с того момента, как впервые ступила на порог Хогвартса, поэтому Сириус на всех парах побежал в сторону Большого Зала, где нашел завтракающую с…ох.

Он поморщился. Почему она вообще тусуется с этим глупым слизеринцем? Он подавил желание скривиться и сел перед ними с таким невозмутимым лицом, будто ничего не произошло.

— Привет, Эванс. Сопливиус.

Парни посмотрели друг на друга с нескрываемым недовольством, а Лили лишь слегка нахмурилась. Девушка быстро взглянула на Сириуса.

— Что тебе нужно, Блэк?

— Спокойно. Я пришел с благими намерениями, — он одарил их своей самой очаровательной улыбкой, и Снейп скривился ещё сильнее, но ничего не сказал. Это особенно позабавило Сириуса.

— О как, — Лили подозрительно выгнула бровь.

— Мне нужно знать, как можно быстро разлюбить кого-то.

Брови Лили взлетели вверх, а Снейп поднял голову от своей овсянки.

— Кого ты хочешь разлюбить, Блэк? — Снейп усмехнулся.

Сириус замер, теряясь, что сказать.

— Э, ну… на самом деле… моему другу нужен совет, так что…

— Я не буду помогать Джеймсу, — выпалила Лили, — он жопашник.

— Нет, нет. Дело не в нём.

— Ремус? — при упоминании его имени Сириус побагровел.

— Да чихать, кто это. Мне интересно, как решить проблему.

Лили посмотрела на Снейпа, который потерял все признаки интереса к диалогу, и теперь демонстративно смотрел в другую сторону.

— Допустим, мы поможем тебе, — начала Лили, но Снейп перебил её.

— Не впутывай меня в это.

— Как всегда мил, Сопливиус. И готов помогать ближним, — усмехнулся Сириус.

— Если ты снова так его назовёшь, Блэк, я тебе не буду помогать.

Сириус только пожал плечами. Ему слишком тяжело удержаться — Сопливиус слишком хорошо подходит для шуток.

— Сев?

Снейп поморщился — опять — но не отказался.

«Он не может отказать ей,» пронеслось в голосе Сириуса немного недовольно и грустно, потому что слишком хорошо понимал, _почему_ он не может этого сделать.

— Ну есть одно зелье, — медленно начал Снейп, глядя в свой кубок с тыквенным соком. — Очень сильное, само собой. Он действует как противоядие от амортенции. Но после этого ты в принципе никого не сможешь полюбить. Это что-то типа блокировки вообще всех романтических чувств.

Снейп, говоря это, выглядел совершенно спокойным, почти небрежным, но было видно, что ему не всё равно.

— И что? Это навсегда? Нет какого-то противоядия?

Во взгляде Снейпа проскользнула тень презрения, с которым он обычно смотрит на троешников.

— Это билет в один конец, Блэк. Некоторые говорят, что эффект зелья со временем ослабевает, и люди могут… чувствовать какие-то чувства по отношению к другому человеку. Но это не точно. Нужно учитывать индивидуальные особенности и всё такое.

Сириус задумался. Зелье, подавляющее чувства. Это может сработать. Это решит проблему. Никаких тебе неловких ситуаций и сцен. С другой стороны, слова «навсегда» и «необратимо» ему совершенно не нравятся, но он чувствует в себе готовность рискнуть собой.

— Хорошо, где можно взять это зелье?

Снейп сухо рассмеялся и посмотрел на гриффиндорца с насмешкой.

— Это же не сливочное пиво, которое можно купить в магазине. _Ты_ делаешь это зелье, Блэк. А если _ты_ не можешь, то ты ищешь того, кто _может_.

На этот раз скривился Сириус. Он знал, что имел ввиду Снейп, и это ему совершенно не нравится. Сириус Блэк не попросит его о помощи.

— Что ты хочешь в замен?

Что ж, может и попросит.

— Я? Кто сказал, что я хочу этим заняться? Я не собираюсь тебе помогать?

Хорошо, вот это немного усложняет ситуацию, но Сириус, почему-то, расслабился после этих слов. Уж очень он не хотел быть обязанным Снейпу. Сириус поднялся с лавки.

— Ну, спасибо за информацию. Мне нужно идти. Эванс. Сопливиус.

Он не мог поверить в то, что собирается сделать. Он сейчас же должен отправиться в библиотеку, чтобы узнать, о каком именно зелье говорил Снейп, а ещё найти ингредиенты. Не то чтобы Сириус чувствовал в себе уверенность, но у него не было выбора — варево придётся варить самому.

Он провёл в библиотеке целый день. Да что там — Сириус никогда ещё не проводил так много времени за изучением книг. Но, в конце концов обыскав половину раздела, посвященного зельям, юноша таки нашел небольшую и потёртую книжку, спрятанную между другими книгами и стенкой книжного шкафа. Да, это то что нужно. С ней он заперся в пустом классе и занялся изучением зелья. Сириус не хотел, чтобы кто-то застал его с этой книгой (особенно Ремус), иначе он мог бы выдать себя.

В общежитие он вернулся довольно поздно — все уже лежали в постелях.

— Где ты был, Бродяга? — спросил Джеймс, отрываясь от книги по квиддичу. Сириус посильнее сжал книгу, спрятанную в рукаве своей рубашки. — Ты же не избегаешь нас?

Сириус кинул взгляд на Ремуса, который внимательно наблюдал за Блэком. Внутри разлилось тепло.

— Нет, я был в библиотеке. Делал домашку по зельеварению.

Это же не полноценная ложь, правда? Но все почему-то продолжали смотреть на него с недоверием.

— А как же, — пробормотал Питер.

И больше никто не цеплялся к нему, что крайне радовало Сириуса. Он нырнул в постель и спрятал книгу под подушку. Размышлениями он займётся позже.

Спустя несколько дней терзаний, он всё же решил, что сможет сварить зелье самостоятельно. Он отложил это до выходных, потому что всё время до этого потратил на поиск ингредиентов (некоторые были любезно украдены из кабинета Слагхорна, но об этом он не знает) и прятал их под своей кроватью. В конце концов он решил начать готовить зелье в пятницу, но Лили словила его в коридоре.

— Я знаю, что ты делаешь, и хочу заметить, что это невероятно глупо, — она смотрела так, будто _действительно_ знала.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты.

Зелёные глаза уставились на него с недобрым огнём.

— Да что ты? Тогда расскажи, как это так вышло, что ты спрашиваешь о блокаторе чувств, а на следующий день расстроенный и злой Слагхорн жалуется, что кто-то обнёс его кабинет?

— Странные дела творятся в этом мире! — Сириус пожал плечами.

— Я посмотрю на это совпадение, когда у тебя появится вторая голова, из-за того, что ты неправильно взвесил составляющие.

— Тогда я не буду неправильно взвешивать их.

— Где ингредиенты?

— Ты правда думаешь, что я скажу тебе, рискуя остаться без них?

— Я помогу тебе, дурак. В случае чего, вторая голова будет на моей совести.

Во взгляде Сириуса зажглись искорки недоверия и безумной благодарности.

— Серьёзно, Лили? Ты чудо!

— Я знаю. Но не надейся, что это просто так. Будешь мне должен.

К разочарованию Сириуса, Лили Эванс сказала, что с зельем придётся подождать до понедельника. Так что недовольный, но смирившийся Сириус вернулся в комнату и упал на кровать. И что ему теперь со всем этим делать? Как ему дотерпеть, зная, что совсем скоро всё закончится? Он всё ещё избегал Ремуса, но ему становилось от этого всё хуже. Сириус перестал проводить вечера с Мародёрами, не выходил с ними на ночные вылазки и, если они вместе сидели на занятиях, старался сосредоточиться на чем угодно, лишь бы не думать о Ремусе, рука которого чуть касалась Блэка. Делал он это специально или случайно — кто знает. Но Сириусу было особенно больно от того, что его лучший друг понятия не имел о том, почему его избегают и, вероятно, напридумал себе кучу всего. Или, что ещё хуже, догадался.

Сириус громко застонал и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Он определённо не может этого выносить.

Заснул он довольно неопределённо. Вроде бы спал, но слышал приглушенные голоса друзей через пелену сна. Голос Ремуса заставил его вздрогнуть.

— Вы знаете, что происходит с Сириусом в последнее время?

На мгновение вопрос завис в воздухе.

— О чём ты? — шепнул Джеймс.

— Не знаю, — ответил Ремус, — просто он кажется таким… странным.

— Может быть. Но это Сириус. Ты же его знаешь, если у него что-то случилось, он справится с этим рано или поздно, но никому об этом не расскажет.

Ремус ничего на это не ответил.

До Сириуса донесся шелест простыней, а затем наступила тишина. Его живот неприятно скрутило. С зельем нужно было поторапливаться. Скоро Сириус сможет нормально вести себя рядом с Ремусом, не испытывая это глупой потребности обнимать его, целовать, не отходить от него ни на шаг… Скоро.

А что, если Ремус о чём-то догадывается? Или действительно надумал себе каких-то глупостей? Блэк бы лучше сбросился с Астрономической Башни, чем признался кому-то (особенно Ремусу) о своих чувствах. Его приводит в ужас даже не сам факт того, что Ремус может узнать об этом, но и то, что Регулус может предположить вот такой вариант.

Ну нет! Он не мог просто вот так лежать и думать об этом. Сириус тихо откинул одеяло и выскользнул из спальни. Из света в гостиной остался лишь один камин, а все гриффиндорцы спали у себя в кроватях. Сириус опустился в кресло около камина и уставился на оранжевое пламя, танцующее над чёрными, почти сгоревшими углями. Он попытался отвлечься и ни о чём не думать. Огонь, подтанцовывающий в такт неслышной музыки, постепенно угасал, а затем и вовсе пропал, оставляя только мерцающие красными точками угли. Тогда парень встал и, посильнее кутаясь в свой ночной халат, вышел из гостиной. Сириус не знал, куда идёт. Но он всё равно не мог уснуть, так что решил, что бесцельное расхаживание ему поможет. Ночью Хогвартс был таким… величественным. И эта грандиозность и величие действительно успокаивали юношу.

Блэк просто шел вперёд, когда услышал шаги недалеко от себя. Он понял, что влип — у него не было с собой ни плаща, ни карты. Сириус сунул руки в карманы мантии, надеясь отыскать там хотя бы палочку, но и она осталась на тумбочке в спальне.

Шаги неумолимо приближались. Сириус в панике огляделся по сторонам. Коридор был совершенно пуст — не было ни углублений, ни статуй, за которыми можно было бы спрятаться. Просто голые каменные стены. Сириус беспомощно замер посреди коридора и морально готовился к тому, что сейчас из-за поворота выйдет кто-нибудь взрослый.

— Ремус? — Сириус выдохнул.

— Сириус, — в голосе Ремуса звучало облегчение. Что он вообще делал тут? Искал его?

— Что ты делаешь тут? — тихо спросил Сириус, глядя в тускло освещённое лицо друга. При этом освещении Ремус выглядел немного более уставшим, чем обычно.

— Что _я_ здесь делаю? Что _ты_ здесь делаешь? Почему ты бродишь ночами по школе? Ты же знаешь, что МакГонагалл, в последнее время, особенно внимательно следит за тобой? Неприятностей на жопу захотелось?

Сириус недобро усмехнулся.

— В конце концов, беда — моя стихия, не так ли?

Ремус неодобрительно нахмурился, но больше ничего не сказал, а просто схватил Сириуса за руку и потащил к башне Гриффиндора. В глубине души Сириус был так рад, что было темно, и Ремус не мог заметить его красных щёк и глупой улыбки от прикосновения этой тёплой ладони.

Парни добрались до пятого этажа без каких либо проблем, когда Ремус резко остановился. Сириус едва не врезался в его спину.

— Что? — зашипел Сириус, но Ремус махнул рукой, призывая к тишине.

— Видишь?

Сириус присмотрелся и заметил полосу света, движущуюся около стены к ним навстречу.

— Пойдём, — Ремус затолкнул Сириуса в ближайшую дверь и тихо прикрыл её за собой.

Сириус огляделся. Было темно, и всё, что удавалось различить, — очертания силуэта Ремуса, стоящего рядом. Он попытался отодвинуться, в надежде увеличить расстояние между ними, но уперся лопатками в стену. Отлично, комната совсем крошечная. Тут был странный запах сырости и моющих стредств, так что это, вероятно, кладовка для мётел. Круто. Он и мечтать о большем не мог, как быть запертым с Ремусом в кладовке.

Они ждали молча. В комнате было достаточно мало места, и присутствие Ремуса заставляло живот Сириуса глупо трепетать. Их дыхания смешались, и Блэк чувствовал, как у него начинает кружиться голова. Ремус пах просто… восхитительно. Он пах как библиотека, лес и что-то такое мимолётное, что Сириус не мог разобрать.

Ему в голову пришла ужасная мысль. А что, если сейчас он притянет его к себе ближе, почувствует его дыхание на своих губах, а после, наконец, поцелует эти совершенно восхитительные мягкие губы, почувствует их сладость. Сириус был уверен, что они сладкие, потому что Ремус любил сладкий чай и шоколад.

— Ремус…? — прошептал Сириус, но тот быстро закрыл его рот ладонью, заставляя Блэка резко выдохнуть от этого неожиданного прикосновения.

— Тш-ш-ш. Послушай.

Сириус попытался сосредоточиться на звуках за дверью, а не на руке Ремуса, и услышал шаги за дверью. Неизвестных было как минимум двое. Внезапно всё стихло, и Сириус уже хотел было снова заговорить, когда за дверью раздался голос.

— Ты уверен, что что-то видел, Аргус?

Мародёры — их присутствующая половина — быстро переглянулись. МакГонагалл.

— Конечно, профессор. Я уверен, что это Поттер со своей шайкой снова что-то замышляют. Они недавно сбежали от меня, и я просто уверен, что они где-то рыщут.

— Ну, здесь их нет. И я прошу тебя, Агрус, поймай их, для начала, а потом уже поднимай меня и гоняй ночью по замку.

Сириус улыбнулся её словам. Ему нравилось, когда МакГонагалл ругала кого-нибудь, лишь бы не его.

Филч пробормотал что-то невнятное, а затем снова раздались шаги, расходящиеся в разные стороны коридора. Парни вздохнули с облегчением. И только сейчас до Сириуса дошло, что его рот всё ещё зажат ладонью Ремуса. Люпин, похоже, подумал о том же, потому что резко убрал её, неловко кашляя. Это вызвало в Блэке какое-то странное чувство сожаления. Что, если Ремус тоже… мог бы…

— Давай, топаем, — шепнул Ремус и приоткрыл дверь. Воздух в коридоре был прохладным, и Сириус подумал, что ему нравилось в той коморке.

Часы в общей гостиной показывали половину пятого утра, когда они, наконец, вернулись в башню. Оба парня молчали всю дорогу. Ремус казался полностью погруженным в свои мысли, а Сириус просто не решался говорить. У него было странное ощущение, что тот момент в туалете значил нечто большее, хотя, на самом деле, ничего не произошло.

Сириус уже направился в спальню, когда мягкий голос Ремуса остановил его.

— Сириус?

Блэк обернулся. В тёмной гостиной фигура Ремуса выглядела куда более тощей, чем была на самом деле. Луна светила в высокие окна башни, и Сириус вспомнил, что полнолуние будет уже на следующей неделе. Волна беспокойства пронеслась по телу.

Ремус медленно подошел к другу и уложил ладони на его плечи. Их взгляды встретились, и Сириус не мог себе представить момента более интимного. Он был очарован.

— Ты скажешь мне, что происходит, Сириус?

О, это был очень хороший вопрос. В каком смысле «происходит»? Сейчас? Или вообще? Потому что если вообще, то он просто… Потому что всё дело в том, что он…

— Ничего не происходит, — ответил Сириус, рассматривая едва различимые узоры на ковре, будто проверяя, не ускользает ли земля из-под его ног.

Ремус посмотрел на него с искренним беспокойством, и этот взгляд заставил Сириуса поднять глаза от пола.

— Серьёзно, Ремус, всё в порядке.

Они некоторое время молчали, неотрывно смотря глаза в глаза, и Сириус, наконец, начал ощущать тяжесть ремусовской руки на своем плече.

— Обещай, что скажешь мне, если что-то пойдёт не так.

Сириус кивнул, а взгляд Ремуса стал слишком проницательным.

— Пообещай.

— Обещаю, Реми. Я всё расскажу тебе. — «как только разберусь,» мысленно добавил парень.

Ремус кивнул и крепко обнял Сириуса. Его запах обволакивал, словно заключая в кокон. Это не были духи или шампунь. Это, скорее, его естественный запах, который есть у каждого. Сириус незаметно вздохнул, набирая полные легкие воздуха, от чего у него закружилась голова. Это на память. Как он будет жить без всего этого? Призрак разлуки навис над ним и заключил в такие же объятия, какими его обнимал Ремус, только это было куда неприятнее и дольше. Потому что Сириус знал, что дружба заканчивается там, где начинается любовь; а ложь ради дружбы противоречила её идее.

После ухода Ремуса Сириус некоторое время оставался неподвижным. Он все ещё чувствовал его руки, обнимающие друга за талию. Сириуса осенило, что его доселе мирная жизнь, стоявшая до этого на грани, теперь не просто пошла под откос, а вовсе рухнула, создавая непредсказуемую лавину событий.

Через некоторое время он нашёл в себе сины встряхнуться и вернуться в спальню, чтобы с тихим шорохом завернуться в своё одеяло. Только сейчас усталость от этого проклятого дня накрыла его с головой, и Сириус уснул быстрее, чем успел обдумать все хорошенько. И ему было правда лучше, если не вспоминать, что за сон Блэк видел.

Когда он проснулся в понедельник утром, в комнате уже было светло. Сириус тихо простонал и перевернулся на бок — часы на тумбочке показывали половину десятого. Опоздать на первые два занятия? Плохо, конечно, но, будем честны, бывали промахи и похуже. Немного поразмыслив над ситуацией, Сириус пришёл к выводу, что сегодня это заботит его меньше всего. Куда больше тревоги он испытывал по поводу зелья. Все выходные он не мог перестать думать об этом, и едва ли мог ответить, как вообще дожил до понедельника.

Сириус вскочил с кровати и натянул первую попавшуюся под руку мантию. У него как раз было достаточно времени, чтобы забежать на кухню и позавтракать с домашними эльфами, а потом словить Лили на перерыве. Казалось, у него отросли крылья. Или в желудке затрепетали все насекомые, которые только есть. И он не был уверен, от нервозности это, или от голода. Уже на выходе из комнаты Сириус вспомнил про свою палочку. Она все так же грустно лежала на тумбочке, а под ней — небольшой листок бумаги. С любопытством он схватил его и упёрся взглядом.

_«Встретимся вечером у Астрономической Башни» — Р._

Сердце Сириуса пропустило несколько ударов, а потом забилось с бешеной скоростью. Ну и что это может значить? Почему Ремус решил назначить встречу? Ещё и в таком месте. Оно же просто идеально для неудобных и смущающих встреч. С ещё более неприятными последствиями. Вот этого нельзя было допустить. Нужно как можно скорее найти Лили Эванс и выпить проклятое зелье.

Прокручивая в голове эти слова, Сириус покинул башню своего факультета и направился на кухню.

Оказалось, что реализовать первую часть плана было достаточно просто — домашние эльфы напоминали добродушных бабушек, которые были в восторге от того, что могли накормить всех подряд, — а вот вторая была крайне затруднительна в своём исполнении. Он нигде не мог найти рыжую Эванс. У него это не вышло даже после третьего и четвёртого урока, а ее подруги просто пожимали плечами и хихикали в своём самом ужасном стиле. Ее не было даже на Карте Мародёров

Где-то около трёх часов Сириус с ужасом осознал, что их с Ремусом встреча неумолимо приближается, а Лили будто растворилась в воздухе и Блэк, что ещё хуже, все ещё находит ся в состоянии «ремусовского недомогания». Сириус, сдаваясь, вышел из замка. Ему нужен был глоток свежего воздуха, и ему не хотелось ни с кем говорить. Или случайно встретиться с Ремусом.

Сириус расхаживал по территории, думая о Ремусе. Его мысли цеплялись за воспоминания о сцене в той коморке для мётел и о том, как близко он был к поцелую со своим лучшим другом. Он так сильно хотел этого, но если сегодняшняя встреча станет прорывом, он предпочёл бы её избежать. А единственный способ сделать это — выпить глупое зелье, которого у него всё ещё не было. Сириус даже подумывал не прийти на встречу.

Солнце медленно опускалось к небосводу, а Сириус даже не заметил, как начало смеркаться. Он вернулся в замок, но не в Большой Зал, а завернул на кухню. Обеденный перерыв был потрачен на поиски Лили, так что сейчас у него было чувство, что его желудок пожирает сам себя. На самом деле, дело было не только в этом. Ему нравилось, как тепло его встречают домовики, как кормят его и незаметно рассовывают по его карманам пирожки и пончики, будто его ждёт голодная зима.

Миновав Большой Зал, Сириус поднялся по ступенькам Астрономической башни. Он всё никак не мог понять, почему в Хогвартсе никто не додумался установить лифты. Замок, по большей части, состоял из лестниц и башен, и проходить сотню километров за день было достаточно трудно. Но сейчас он был даже рад этому — физические нагрузки помогли ему отвлечься от размышлений. Он готов был вечно подниматься и спускаться по ступенькам, лишь бы избежать встречи и мыслей, пронзающих мозг холодными иглами тревоги.

Когда Сириус, наконец, поднялся наверх, ему было тяжело дышать, а лёгкие словно горели. Нервозность вернулась, и даже больше. Башня казалась пустой; Сириус не сразу заметил одинокую фигуру. Ремус стоял на фоне освещённого закатом леса, рассматривая розовеющее небо. Сириус остановился и некоторое время просто стоял и смотрел на друга — не мог отделаться от впечатления чего-то мистического и завораживающего. Он не знал, должен ли он что-то сказать, или ему нужно просто пошуметь, чтобы показать Ремусу, что он пришел. Так что он просто подошел к перилам и стал около друга. Люпин даже не вздрогнул, и Сириус подумал, что он точно знал, что Блэк пришел. Только ждал, пока будет сделан первый шаг.

— Закаты определённо переоценены, — наконец заговорил Ремус, не отрывая взгляда от неба.

— Может быть. Я никогда не думал особо об этом, — Ремус пригласил его обсудить вечернее небо?

— Большинство думает, что закаты романтичны. Загадочны? Меня их символика пугает. День, полный света и добра заканчивается, уступая царству тьмы. Рождает монстров. _Ночь темна и полна страхов*._

— Не знал, что ты боишься темноты.

Ремус рассмеялся тихо и очень грустно.

— Людям следует её бояться. В нас её слишком много.

Сириус не знал, что на это ответить. Тени на лугах удлинялись, замок медленно готовился ко сну. Тьма всё глубже и глубже путалась в кронах деревье Запретного Леса, растворяя последние золотисто-оранжевые лучи.

— Я должен был отдать тебе это, — сказал Ремус спустя некоторое время тишины, доставая из кармана мантии маленькую закупоренную бутылочку.

Сириус замер, не в силах отвести взгляда от пузырька. Он прекрасно знал, что там внутри. Вопрос в том, знает ли об этом Ремус.

— Я… эм, спасибо, — пробормотал Сириус, забирая бутылочку. Их пальцы на мгновение соприкоснулись, от чего волосы на затылке Блэка будто пошевелились. Ремус быстро отвёл взгляд и уставился на траву внизу. Пальцы с силой обхватили металлические перила.

— Я не спрашиваю, почему ты хочешь его выпить, потому что это, ну знаешь, очевидно. Я только хочу знать, знаешь ли ты… — он замолчал, бросая короткий взгляд на Сириуса, и тут же посмотрел вниз, будто в последний момент решил сменить формулировку. — Уверен ли ты? — наконец спросил Ремус.

Сириус посмотрел на зелье в своей руке, а потом перевёл взгляд на Ремуса. А потом снова на зелье. Был ли он уверен? Ещё десять минут назад — да. Но сейчас? Ремус знал, о чем спрашивал? Потому что если бы он только знал, зачем это нужно… Что, если Лили сказала ему? О нет, она точно не могла. Наверное не могла. Разве что только из чувства справедливости или жалости. Она могла. Определённо.

— Я… — Сириус снова запнулся. Он не знал, что сказать. Теперь он был совершенно не уверен. Ни в чём. И Ремус спросил его о том, в чём Сириус больше всего сомневался. Что ему сказать?

Сириус снова посмотрел на пузырёк. Готов ли он отказаться от чувств? Готов ли он сделать это? Не сделает ли его это зелье, ну, понимаете, _Блэком_? Ремус выглядел подавленным, но это могло ничего не значить. Что ж, решение принято. Сириус должен сделать это.

Рука потянулась к крышке, но тёплая ладонь накрыла его запястье, заставляя остановиться. В последнее время это тепло так часто заставляло его замирать. Всегда ли у Ремуса были такие тёплые ладони? Настолько тёплые, что могли заменить Сириусу дом, которого у него никогда не было.

Сириус поднял взгляд.

— Вижу, что уверен, — тихо шепнул Ремус, избегая взгляда. — Но прежде чем ты сделаешь это, позволь мне кое что сделать. Я знаю, что _это_ будет эгоистично, но хочу, чтобы _это_ , в первый раз, произошло с кем-то, кто хотя бы ненадолго мог… полюбить _монстра_.

Сириус сразу понял, о чём идет речь, но совершенно не ожидал, что Ремус и правда подойдет, накроет его скулы руками и… поцелует. В нем было столько чувств, сожаления и того самого ремусовского тепла, что у Сириуса закружилась голова. Он чувствовал чудовищный голод, тоску и живое отчаяние. Сириус собирался покрепче обнять его, притянуть ближе, чтобы как-то успокоить, заглушить внезапную боль, но в этот момент Ремус резко отстранился с таким выражением лица, будто только что пришел в себя. Они сцепились взглядами на несколько секунд, а потом Ремус отошел назад.

— Прости, — шепнул он дрожащим голосом, и, прежде чем Сириус успел что-то сказать, сбежал, оставляя Блэка на вершине башни со странным чувством пустоты внутри.

Взгляд опустился на пузырёк в его руках.

— Один раз живём, — пронеслось в его голове.

Когда он, наконец, добрался до комнаты, в ней был только Ремус. Люпин свернулся в позе эмбриона на кровати, уставившись в стену. Его щёки и глаза были красными. Похоже, нечеловеческий слух подводил его в моменты грусти, потому что он подскочил от неожиданности, когда Сириус неловко откашлялся, стоя позади него.

Сириус сглотнул, затем подошёл и нерешительно сел на кровать рядом с Ремусом. У него него не было времени на страх. Не сейчас. Теперь нужно было броситься в этот омут с глупой и безрассудной отвагой. Гриффиндорцы должны быть храбрыми, да?

— Реми, почему ты сбежал? — спросил Сириус. Ремус смотрел расфокуссированно, будто в никуда.

— Потому что если бы остался, это было бы ещё более эгоистично. Я не имел права тебя останавливать.

— Почему ты хочешь меня остановить? — Сириус чуть придвинулся. Глаза Ремуса снова потеряли осмысленность.

— Не заставляй меня говорить это, — прошептал он.

— Почему?

Сириусу показалось, что Ремус разбился на несколько сотен кусочков, а потом вновь собрался воедино, будто обретя силы.

— Потому что я так долго, уже даже не вспомню, сколько, чувствую куда больше, чем должен, Сириус. И… когда ты начал себя вести так… я думал обо всём этом и надеялся, что, может, ты чувствуешь то же самое. А потом ты начал меня избегать, и я не мог себе это объяснить. Пока Лили не дала мне это зелье, — Ремус затих, переводя дыхание. Будто боялся, что его голос сорвётся. Снова. От Сириуса не скрылось то, что он нервно выкручивает пальцы. — Я понимаю, правда. Моя надежда была вполне реальной, но не до конца. И я даже сам… Ты даже не представляешь, какое я иногда испытываю отвращение, как ненавижу себя за то, кем я являюсь. _Чем_ , я являюсь… Особенно сейчас, когда из-за меня ты… Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ситуация в Башне больше не повторится, обещаю, она только ради воспоминаний...

— Реми, — Ремус посмотрел на него так, будто хотел закончить монолог, но Сириус не дал ему этого сделать. Последнее, чего Блэк ждал, это эту волну чувств; открытую рану.

— Реми, я люблю тебя, — вкрадчиво произнёс Сириус. — Для меня не имеет значения, оборотень ты или нет. Потому что ты лучший _человек_ , которого я знаю. А я многих знаю. Я так сильно люблю в тебе всё: как ты грызёшь кончик карандаша, когда читаешь, как бездумно и неосознанно гладишь мои волосы, когда мы засыпаем перед камином. Ты никогда не был для меня монстром. Я столько раз видел, как ты обращаешься, но никогда не думал, что ты чудовище.

Ремус заметно побледнел, затем покраснел, пытаясь понять смысл сказанных слов, но Сириус не был готов дать ему для этого время. Не сейчас, когда он, наконец, набрался храбрости, чтобы признаться — Ремусу и себе — вслух в его отношении.

— Я люблю тебя, и если ты позволишь, я бы хотел говорить тебе это чаще. Каждую ночь и утро. Всегда.

Ремус ничего не ответил, только наклонился вперёд и уткнулся в плечо Сириуса носом. Блэк обнял его за плечи, чувствуя влагу на своей шее. Он не знал, нормально ли это, но теперь он мог подождать. Наконец, Ремус осторожно поднял голову и посмотрел на Сириуса.

— А что с этим зельем? Ты…

— Как я мог выпить что-то подобное, зная, как ты ко мне относишься?

— И ты правда… Сириус, если это шутка, то она довольно несмешная.

— Я когда-нибудь смеялся над тобой?

Ремус выгнул бровь.

— На самом деле, ты делаешь это с завидной регулярностью.

Сириус рассмеялся.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Но не сейчас. Сейчас я серьёзен.

Ремусу этого хватило. Медленно и осторожно, будто в первый раз, он снова поцеловал Сириуса, но сейчас это было по-другому. Это была как вечность, в которой Сириус видел исключительно приятную перспективу. Блэк чувствовал мягкие губы и не мог думать ни о чем, кроме как о том, что губы Ремуса действительно были мятно-шоколадные на вкус.

***

— Я одного не понимаю, Сев, — сказала Лили, глядя на Ремуса и Сириуса, сидящих на другом конце стола. Они не держались за руки, но постоянно касались друг друга плечами. — Почему ты, в конце концов, согласился? Почему не дал мне приготовить это зелье?

Снейп не смотрел на неё — только на полупустой учительский стол, будто избегая её взгляда.

— Знаешь, Лилз, нет ничего хуже, чем дружба, переросшая в любовь, но подавленная страхом перед чувствами. Кроме того, это зелье — блокиратор всех хороших эмоций. И только представь, как тяжело было бы иметь двух _Блэков_ вместо одного.

**Author's Note:**

> *Строчка из «Игры престолов»  
> Фамилия "Блэк", написанная курсивом, несёт в себе значение негативных качеств семьи Сириуса. Снейп, говоря "представляешь, как страшно было бы иметь двух Блэков вместо одного", намекает, что лишись Сириус любви - вообще любой - он бы стал сродни всем остальным Блэкам. В том числе и Регулусу.


End file.
